Trouble
by Noheals
Summary: Allen Walker finally got back to the Black Order after a 2 month mission with Lavi and Linali. What he didn't expect was to turn into a Noah. I Do not own D. Gray-man.
1. Turning

"Aaah it feels good to be back in the Order," Lavi said as he entered the cafeteria with Linali and Allen. The three have just come back from a 2 month mission. Traveling from Poland to Italy searching for only one innocence wasn't exactly a delight. What made it even more worse, there was no innocence.

"Yea," Linali agreed, "Dealing with those Noahs and Akumas was pretty tough."

"Well at least we got some training in and helped out some Akuma," Allen, who always states the bright sides of situations, said in his cheery voice.

"That's true. I feel like I can take any Akuma in the world!!" Lavi excitedly talked as he pumped his fists in front of him.

"Hello there!" the cook, Jerry, called out to them, "How was your mission my little bunnies?"

"It was a pain and we found no innocence," Lavi sighed out, losing all his excitment at the mention of that mission.

"Hmm, well most of the missions have false leads on innocence. Anyways my bunnies, what do you want to eat?" Jerry cooed.

"I'll have some Firecraker Beef on rice noodle salad please," Linali ordered.

"I'll have a hamburger with some curly fries," Lavi said.

"And I'll have -insert long list of food here-" Allen said.

"All right my little darling your order will be right up!" As Jerry descended to his kitchen while happily mumbling something about cooking so much food for Allen.

As soon as they got their orders, they chose an empty table to sit at, but when Allen was about to dig into his food, he felt a sharp pain on his forehead. He grunted in displeasure.

"Allen are you alright? I mean you've been having headaches for quite a while now," Lavi asked Allen with concern.

"Mm, I'm okay. Please don't worry about me," Allen dismissed the subject. Feigning that he didn't feel any pain, he started to eat his food.

"Aah, that was a good meal," The white haired exorcist spoke out as he put his hands on his stomach.

"Holy, how'd you finish so fast?!" Lavi asked him astonished. They weren't even done with their food yet!

Allen shrugged. They chit chatted for a while in the cafeteria, after a while a finder cleaned up their food.

"It's getting late so I'm going back to my room." Linali told to her two friends.

"Same thing here, night guys." Lavi waved at them and started to jog towards his room.

"Good night." (allen)

As Allen approached his room, another sharp sting occured on his forehead. This one was more intense then any other that he had expierenced. His legs couldn't support him anymore. Losing his balance, he leaned against a wall. 'Whats with this pain,' he thought as he clutched his forehead. All of a sudden, he felt a warm substance against his gloves. He slowly took his hand of his head and looked at his palm. 'Blood,' he thought, 'I'm bleeding!'

He hurridly ran into his room, entering his bathroom. He started the water and rinsed of the blood. 'Whats happening to me?' he pondered.

The British boy stripped himself of his clothes until he was in his boxers. He slipped into his bed and curled up into a ball. Hopefully nothing will happen to him during the night.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH!!" a bloody scream rang through the black order. Yet, most of the exorcist or finders didn't wake.

Kumoi exited his room, "What was that?!"

He looked to his left and saw Johnny (sp?), " I think that was Allen."

Both of the males ran up to Allens room to find Lavi there.

"Allen! Open up!" He banged on his door.

"What's wrong with Allen?" Kumoi hastily asked Lavi.

"I don't know! I just heard him scream!"

"Brother! Lavi! Johnny!" A girl screamed as she ran towards them.

"Linali!"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, but we all heard Allen scream." Johnny explained to her.

Two doors to their right, a very grumpy Kanda came out, "Whats with all this racket?"

"Allen is in danger!" They yelled in unison.

"Wow... None of you ever THOUGHT of kicking down the door?" Kanda said in pure irritation, he was loosing his sleep for goodness sakes!

"Uh... G-good idea Yuu!" the bookman-in-training said as he took out his hammer. "Big hammer Little hammer, Grow! Grow!" The hammer that he was weilding started to to expand in size, "Cover your heads!" Lavi took a mighty swing at the door, crumbling it. They all rushed into his room, besides Kanda, cuz he's cool like that.

"Allen!" Linali called to him worried. They saw him lying on the floor face down, blood was circiling his head.

"Oy! Allen!" Lave got on his knees and turned him around. Everyone gasped, exept for Kanda. Crosses were sketched across his forehead, instead of being black they were red.

"What... is this?" The red-head asked as he quickly memorized all the details of this scene.

"A-Allen..." Linali whispered his name softly.

"Johnny, Kanda! Get a bucket of water with towels! Linali! Bring some medicine," The chinese male ordered them. They all left the room in a rush.

"Lavi, get him dressed or something and put him on his bed."

"Mm," Lavi nodded his head.

* * *

_Were am I? A chibi Allen stood in the middle of the road. He looked down at the cement below him and his eyes trailed up. Seeing a road in front of him, he took hestitant steps up the road. He kept on walking noticing that in the sky were his past memories. Mana, Cross, Linali, Lavi, Kumoi and many more people flashed before him. He looked up at the sky as he cherished some of those moments. All of a sudden, the road stopped at a cliff. The chibi Allen looked down, it was an eternal abyss._

_Were am I? The same question rang through his head. He looked around and found nothing, no more images in the sky. Just plain nothing._

_'Allen,' a voice whispered._

_'W-who's there?' he asked out loud._

_'Me,' the voice rang out in a hushed voice._

_Allen looked behind him and saw a mask with a cloak like object around it._

_'Who are you?' Allen asked the strange object._

_'I'm you,' The mask moved closer to him. Something was strange about it. One side was white and the other was black._

_'Let's be one,' it spoke out to him._

_'O-one?' Before Allen could say anything else, the mask slipped on to his face. All of a sudden, the whole place went white._

* * *

"What's going on?" Lavi shielded his eyes as a green light erupted from Allen's left hand. As soon as the glowing died down, they saw that his innocence changed. But that wasn't the only thing that changed. His skin was a warm gray color and the crosses on his head were black. His scar stood out even more.

"N-no way," Kumoi stuttered out, "Lavi! Bind him quick! Before he wakes up!"

"But Kumoi-!" Lavi protested.

"No buts! We don't know what will happen when he wakes up."

* * *

_As chibi Allen was falling, he felt a warm feeling go through his body. The warmth felt so good as he let it take over his body. He relaxed but soon felt ground beneath him. He opened his eyes and looked at his hands. His innocence was different. Instead of being a big silver like claw it was much smaller and black, it's fingers were long and sharp. He noticed that his other arm was white, it looked like a clowns glove._

_Might as well try it out, he thought. Taking a couple of slashes around him, he found this new weapon to be quiet effective and easy to handle._

_'Allen...' The voice spoke out again._

_The white haired boy stopped his meaningless attacks. 'What is it?'_

_'I'll tell you how to use me, but you have to promise me something in return.'_

_'What?'_

* * *

It's been two days since Allen's little 'incident'. No one in the Black Order knew what was happening. They've only been told that Allen was sick if they asked about him. Linali spent most of her time up in his room, looking at his Noah-like state. Lavi went up to check his condition along with Bookman. The Bookman tried to use his acupuncture to cure him out of his comatose but nothing availed.

"How long is he going to keep sleeping?" Linali at one point asked Lavi.

"No idea." The red head answered.

"What will happen when he wakes up?"

"... No idea."

* * *

_Chibi Allen panted heavily as he focused on his target. He's been slashing, practicing his moves non stop in his dream. The voice was guiding him through each step._

_'Allen.'_

_'Huh?' Allen perked up his head as he heard the voice. He had learned that it was his innocence._

_'It's time to go.' Innocence told him._

_'Okay...' he relaxed his body, ready to leave._

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open. Slowly, he recognized his surroundings. As he tried to sit up, he felt that something was restraining him. He couldn't even turn his head! Shifting his eyes around he gasped. They had bound him to his own bed for no reason!

'Damn, what the heck is up?' he thought as he wriggled in his bed. He heard footsteps enter his room and he quickly pretended to sleep. The steps came closer to his bed. He figured it wasn't a guy because the steps were soft and in a slow pace.

'Linali?' he thought. He felt cold fingers touch his face. They slowly stroked his cheek.

"He's still not awake? Linali..." He recognized that voice, Lavi.

"No, he's not." Her voice was barley above a whisper.

"5th day like this now..." ?! He's been asleep for 5 days?!

"Linali..." Lavi started gently, "let's go, Kumoi told us not to come here."

As she reluctant as she was, she followed him out of Allens room. As soon as the two exorcists left, Allen struggled to get out of his bed. He started to feel a warmth at his heart. It was pulsing, telling him to unleash it. So he did.

'Stupid bindings! Let me go!' he unconciously taped the bindings with his fingers and he heard a crackling sound. He turned his eyes to his left hand but couldn't see. The straps were loosining over there. Soon, his wrist was free from the straps and he started to work, going down his arm. The crinckling sounds were spreading down. They reached the straps that were covering his neck and soon decomposed. He tapped his fingers on the binds with his other hand, freeing that one too.

He finally could move his head and he looked to see what happened to the bindings. He gasped in sheer amazment. They had rotted out. If this could happen then...

_'Allen...' _He heard the voice again. He looked at his left arm.

_'Focus on the straps, command them to let go of you.'_ He listened to what his innocence instructed him to do. He closed his eyes and thought of the bindings of being removed. The same cracking noise was soon heard. He quickly sat up and looked at his bed, seeing the left over pieces of the straps. He got out of his bed and proceded towards his door. Not used to moving, he walk slightly hunched over and having to use the wall as support.

He didn't notice that he had his innocence activated as he stepped outside of his room. Allen was leaning on the wall as he was stepping out of his room. His breathing was sort of rasp. The simple movement of walking was making him weak. Unluckily, when he got out of his room, Kanda was also getting ready to eat breakfest (a/n mm soba). Kanda spotted Allen but there was something different about him.

Kanda quickily grasped mugen's hilt and pulled it out from it's sheath.

"Moyashi, what are you doing here." He glared at him. When Allen turned to him, Kanda noticed how his skin was gray and the black crosses over his head.

"I-It's Allen." He breathed out.

"What's wrong with you?" The Japanese exorcist asked in disgust.

"W-what... do you mean?" Allen looked at him.

Kanda finally realized it, Noah. Without hesitation against Allen, he sprang on him, plunging his Mugen.

"Woah Kanda!" Allen used his new innocence to block. Kanda jumped backwards.

"Whats wrong with _you_?" The white haired boy got in his fighting stance. Kanda dashed towards him again with mugen ready to slice him. Somehow Allens exhaustion from before disappeared and he dodged Kanda's attack by stepping towards the side. For some reason, probably out of revenge for calling him a bean sprout, Allen slashed at Kanda with his left claw. Kanda blocked his attack with mugen.

"Why are you attacking me all of a sudden?!" Allen screamed at him. Kanda didn't reply which got him even more frustrated. A hissing noise was heard and Kanda soon noticed that his Mugen was decaying.

"What the hell?" He slashed downards to his left, freeing his sword from Allen's grasped.

"If you want to fight thats fine with me, Kanda!" Allen yelled to his fellow exorcist.

"What's the fuss about?" Allen flinched at the voice.

"L-Linali..." He slowly turned to her.

She immediatly stopped. Covering a gasp with her hand.

* * *

**Should I continue it?  
**


	2. Name

**Woah! Thank you for reviewing guys! I was like "o.o people actually liked it?"**

**I'm not sure about the pairings yet but if you guys want I can put them in here -smile- just put suggestions in the reviews.**

**Thank you for reminding me about the disclaimer, Sephant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man**

* * *

"L-Linali," Allen stuttered out her name.

The Chinese exorcist hid her gasp with her hand. Kanda used this opportunity to grasp a hold on Allen.

"Linali! Get Kumoi now."

The girl eagerly nodded her head. Activating her innocence, she sprinted towards her brother.

Allen stopped his squirming and deactivated his innocence, "Kanda... what's going on?"

"That's what we would like to know."

After a couple of minutes, Linali and Kumoi were in sight. They were running towards the two exorcists. They stopped in front of them, Kumoi breathing heavily. For some reason, Allen was starting to get more and more irritated at them. He wasn't usually like this though, he was accepting and cheery. But now, the meer thought of them being here was getting on his nerves.

"What's going on?" Allen asked with inpatients in his voice.

Kumoi caught his breath and looked at Allen straight in the eye, "It seems you've turned into a Noah, Allen Walker."

Allen scoffed, "That's impossible, I'm an exorcist."

Kumoi gave a glance at Kanda, who was still holding Allen, and he nodded back. He carried Allen to his room (Allen's room) and placed him in front of a mirror. The British exorcist let out a gasp as he saw his reflection. He truly seemed like a Noah! But this was impossible! A Noah _can't_ have an innocence. He sat there gaping at his reflection.

"So, what are you guys going to do with me then?"

"For that we don't know yet," Kumoi nudged his glasses, "We are waiting for the four Generals to arrive."

As soon as Kumoi said 'Generals' Allen's shoulders slumped. Cross was coming. Oh how he hated that general.

"They will be deciding my punishment huh... Then what am I going to do in here?" Allen's stomach let out a loud growl and he blushed, "I'm hungry also."

"As far as we know, Noah's have a 'white' and 'black' form. At the moment, you are in your black form so you should be able to turn into your white. I do trust you Allen but, we have to have an exorcist supervise you. We don't know if your going to lose control somehow." Kumoi said in his all-knowing tone.

'I see... but how am I supposed to transform back into 'white'?' Allen thought. He pictured himself as he used to know himself, he snapped back into focus and looked at the mirror again. Instead of a warm-gray he saw pale skin. Instead of blue**(1)** eyes he saw his usual gray. Finally, there were no black crosses across his head.

He turned back to see the others look at him stunned. Cept for Kanda, he just stared. (a/n I Honestly can't imagine Kanda looking at something stunned sorry) The white haired boy's stomach growled again.

"Eh, Kumoi can I pleeeaasseee go into the cafeteria? I'm dying here!!" Allen whined.

Kumoi glanced at his little sister, to see that she was looking back at him. They both nodded at each other and Linali started to talk, "I will accompany you Allen."

Allen's eyes sparkled, "THANK YOU LINALI!!" Without thinking, he hugged her tightly. Linali blushed at this but dismissed it as feelings of happiness. The two of them left Allen's room.

"Kumoi are you sure it's safe?" Kanda asked the supervisor.

"I don't know Kanda... But we can't afford to make him feel uncomfortable. Then he'll want to leave the order and we can't have another Noah going after us." He glanced at Kanda's sword, "What happened to your Mugen?"

"I don't know, it started to melt or something," Kanda asked him grudgingly, "Can you fix it?"

"Sure no problem!!" Out of no where, Kumoi grabbed two huge drill-like machines that he used for repairing. A gleam was seen in his eyes and he cackled evily. In the background, Kanda murmured something about feeling sorry for his Mugen.

**Shalalalalalala +-Cafeteria-+ Shalalalala**

When Linali and Allen entered the cafeteria they found it to be crowded. Allen's arms were trembling as he glared at his fellow exorcists. 'What is happening to me? Why do I feel such extreme hate towards all the exorcists?' He clenched his hands, not trusting his own self.

Linali noticed how Allen was shaking, "Allen are you okay?"

Allen snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the Chinese exorcist, "Yeah I'm fine," Linali began to walk again but Allen put a shoulder on her hand, "I don't want to eat in the cafeteria... please..."

She gave him a quizzical look, "Okay ummm why don't we get our food and eat somewhere else?"

"I would like that." He smiled gently.

**BummpoBummpo +-Linali Linali-+ BummpoBummpo**

When they got their orders, they went up to Linali's room to eat. This was Allen's first time being in her room. He assumed it would be girly and such but, he found it to be plain. Barley any decorations were on the wall. Linali was more surprised at Allen's small order, even though he was extremely hungry.

"Neh, Allen, Why didn't you order a lot of food like you always do?" She asked him as she took a bite out of her chocolate cake.

"I didn't feel comfortable in there. So I didn't want to wait for the food to cook."

"Want some of my chocolate cake?" She offered, he looked at the cake. Linali giggled, "I don't think I can finish it all by myself." Allen studied her, a feeling of distrust was upon him. 'This is crazy! Linali would never poison a cake, she's my friend! So then why don't I trust her?' He hesitated with his answer but eventually said yes.

"Allen what are you going to do?" she looked at her exorcist friend wearily, "I mean with you being a Noah and all."

He sighed, sure he's thought about that but what was there to do? All he _could_ do was wait for the Generals to come. "I...I don't know. I mean what am I supposed to do? I can't leave this place." The usually happy Allen Walker seemed crestfallen. Linali tried to brighten his mood with a different topic.

"Ugh... er... Wasn't the cake good?" 'Nice going Linali,' she thought.

Allen noticed that she was trying her best into not getting him upset so he feigned a smile, "Yea it was really good! I wonder how Jeryy can cook so well. -sigh- If only I could cook like that." He began to day dream about all the delicious food that he would be able to cook.

"Oy Linali! I'm coming in!" A loud voice came from the other side of the room. As the figure entered Allen noticed that it was his red headed friend, Lavi. His gaze intensified on him as Lavi looked back at him. His hand's balled up on the floor.

"Hello Lavi," he said darkly.

"Woah Moyashi-chan! Are you PMSing?" Lavi joked.

Allen snapped back to his senses, "What the hell Lavi!? AND IT'S ALLEN!!"

"Still the same Moyashi-chan I see." An angry aura surrounded Allen as he raised his fist in anger. "Grr, one day I'll have my revenge on Kanda for giving me that name!!" Lavi and Linali laughed at the mention of the Japanese exorcists name. They were glad that Allen was still the same. They didn't realize how wrong they were.

**KachakKachakKachack +-week passed-+ KachakKachakKachak**

"Eh I'm so bored!!" Allen whined as he walked down the halls. He hasn't received any missions, nor did he train. All he did was stay inside the castle. Linali was of on a mission today so he especially had nothing to do. With Linali around, they always found something to do in the dull life of being inside. Today Lavi was supposed to supervise him but he couldn't find him.

'Bah were the heck is he?!' The white head thought. Allen walked around some more, taking turns and twists until a thought dawned upon him, 'Uh oh am I lost?' Allen was a professional at getting lost. 'Why me?' he thought as he cried anime tears. He kept on walking until he noticed a door that he has never seen before. It was so strange looking that the curiosity got the better of him.

He put his hand on the handle and twisted it open. He looked inside and couldn't see anything. He took a couple steps inside and the door closed on him. Fearing trouble, he activated his weapon.

"Now now Allen, is that how you greet family?" A female voice asked him. He recognized it, "Rhode?!"

"Bingo!" A girl came bouncing to him. (a/n we all know how she looks like... I hope)

Rhode jumped on his back, "Get of me!" Allen told the Noah.

"Allen is so mean." She whined.

"What do you want from me?" He asked her.

She turned of her silly nature and went serious, "I just wanted to greet a new family member."

Allen looked astonished at her, "But I'm not a Noah! I'm an exorcist! No Noah can have an innocence in their body!"

"Well your wrong about that," she poked his innocence, "Your special."

"Then what makes me so special?" He gritted his teeth.

"You are the special though. Your the only member who is able to wield the innocence AND have the powers of Noah," she grinned at him, "Don't you want to know your name? I'm Dream." She announced.

"Name?" He looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean by name?"

"Each Noah has a name. For example, Tiki is pleasure," stopped poking his arm and looked up at him, "Don't you want to know your name?"

He hesitated a nod.

"Well guess what!" she bounced off in front of him, her back was facing him, "Your the Noah of death**(2)**."

"W-What?"

"Well enough of this conversation. Go back to the order and stuff..." She turned to him and waved her arm, "I'll send you to where one of your friends are. Oh and don't mention this to _anyone_." A door appeared behind Allen. He turned around and looked at the handle.

"Well go on!" Rhode shouted as the door magically opened by itself and she kicked him through it.

**KaplunKaplun +-Allen got owned-+ KaplunKaplun**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Lavi and Kanda stopped their training and looked around, "Was that Moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked as he looked up. He swore he heard Allen's voice above.

"Ch, how should I know." A grumpy Kanda replied.

They both heard a wooshing sound and they looked above their heads. They saw Allen, flying down towards them. Then...

_Boom!!_

Allen landed in a crash on the hard dirt. The dust was rising everyone. They saw Allen stand up and cry, "Oww that hurt (T-T)."

"Oy Moyashi," Allen heard a threatening voice and sensed a swing going at him. He blocked it with his anti-akuma weapon.

"K-Kanda?" He asked.

"Moyashi..." an evil gleam was in his eye.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's Allen!? Oh wait I forgot how slow Kanda is." He mocked the other exorcist.

"What? We'll see who is slow! Draw your sword!" Kanda angrily said.

"Ah but it is already out! Only proves how slow you are."

Lavi sensed an evil aura rise between the two as they glared and growled at each other.

"H-hey aren't we supposed to be happy...or...someth..." Lavi couldn't finish his sentence as the two argueing exorcists gave him death glares, "Be quiet/Shut up or I'll cut you!" They both said in unison. Turning his attention away from Kanda towards Lavi, Allen yelled, "And where were you?! You were suposed to look after me but instead you were here with Kanda!"

Lavi chuckled, "Ah, it sounds as if you were jealous I was with Yuu-chan. Don't worry! You'll always be able to have my body!" Lavi reached out with his hands.

Allen blushed and countered, "What the hell?! Why would I be jealous if you were with him?!"

"Ah Allen your in denial! Come with me you must experience the different things in a male relationship!!" Lavi started to drag Allen by his shirt.

Allen desperately turned to Kanda for help, "Kanda help me please!!" He reached out his hand towards the male exorcist.

"Che, you deserve it Moyashi." Kanda turned his back to Allen.

"NooooooooooOooOOOooooOOOOoooOOOooOOOOoooOOOOOoooOOOOO!!"

**EparEpar +-Library-+EparEpar**

"Aah Lavi! I can't take it anymore!" Allen cried.

Lavi was giggling at him, "You know you like it."

"Aaah... please stop!!" Allen desperately said.**(3)**

"No! know continue to look at this slide show!" Lavi clicked the 'next' button. They were sitting at the computers that the library and Lavi was showing Lavi a rather, inappropriate, slide show to Allen.

* * *

**(1) Notice how Allen doesn't have yellow eyes as the regular Noah's**

**(2) I was thinking 'destroyer of time' equals death. I don't know why**

**(3) Wonder what you guys were thinking XD**

**I know what a sad attempt at humar huh? I felt like this story was getting angst so I TRIED at making something funny. But I feel like it isn't. Oh well.  
**


	3. Irritated with the Order

**Guuuuuuuuys I'm thinking about making this either a Yullen or allenxlinali as the main pairing.  
**

The Generals _still_ haven't made it to the exorcists tower. The wait was killing Allen. Linali was returning soon so he was looking forward to that. After the last encounter with Lavi and how he forcibly made him look at that dreadful slide show, Allen has been purposely avoiding him. He was wondering about what would happen to him. He was also thinking about what Rhode told him. Was he really a new member of the 'Family'? Without knowing where he was going, he bumped into someones back. He was soon going to apologize only to realize that he has bumped into Kanda.

"Watch were your going Moyashi." Kanda snarled. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to Allen.

"IT'S ALLEN!!" He yelled at the other exorcist, "What are you doing just standing around here?"

Kanda turned around to face Allen, avoided that question, "What are you doing here, running into people."

"Hello! I wasn't running! Sheesh you can't even _tell_ the difference between things anymore huh? I guess I underestimated how smart you were. And don't avoid my question! Why are you just standing here?!" Allen yelled as he pointing a finger at Kanda.

"That's non of your damn business Moyashi!"

"Well it is now since I asked! Can't you ever at least _pretend_ to care about others?! "

"Why the hell do you even care?!" Kanda yelled at his face, "Get the hell out of my personal life!!"

"I wouldn't be nosing around it if you just spoken about it Bakanda!!" Allen countered.

"Since when were you even interested in me Moyashi?!"

They were both panting from yelling at each other. How did it even start?

"Just get out of my way," Kanda walked passed Allen. He was already frustrated as things were. He was about to pass a corner but someone called to him.

"Yuu, what was that all about?" A figure emerged from the shadows. He wore a rare frown on his face.

"Che, why are people getting in my damn business today?" Kanda massaged his forehead with his right hand as he closed his eyes. Lavi knew that Kanda was frustrated so he didn't want to push it. He walked past the swordsman and went to Allen. Who was still standing in the same spot were him and Kanda fought. When Lavi called out his name, Allen ran away in fear thinking that Lavi was going to show more slide shows to him.

Kanda proceeded to walk to his room. He didn't bother to change out of his clothes as he threw himself on his bed. To be honest he was exhausted today and that little fight between Allen did nothing for his stress. He glanced at the hourglass, watching the Lotus inside it with sad eyes. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Since the Lotus changed colors, he has been dealing with more and more stress. Since he first got it, it was whiter then snow. But now, it is an unclear red. He sighed as he stood up and went towards the table which the hour glass stood upon.

"When is this going to ever end...?"

**WeoWeo Cafeteria WeoWeo**

"Jeryy!! Jeryy!!" A red head screamed as he ran through the cafeteria. He ignored all the stares that he was getting.

"What is it my little red bunny?" Jeryy spoke out of the other side of the... thing **(1)**

"Have you seen Allen!?" Lavi asked in a rush.

"No I'm sorry Little Red."

"Damn!!"

Lavi sulked as he continued to look for Allen. "Where is that Moyashi when your looking for him?" He felt a presence behind him and he swiftly turned around. Seeing no one, he continued to sulk. At the same time, if only Lavi looked up he would've seen Allen hanging on the ceiling for dear life by using his innocence.

"Allen!!" a voice called out to him. He realized that it was Linali who was looking for him. He jumped of the ceiling and started to run towards her voice.

**TsgnaTsgna Kanda + Lavi TsgnaTsgna**

The next day Lavi woke up before the Bookman did which was pretty rare. He got out of his bed and stretched, thinking of what today was going to be like. He dressed into his Exorcist Outfit**(2)** and started to head towards the cafeteria. He hummed a tune to himself as he noticed barley anyone was in there. Instead of Jeryy he saw a different cook.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The fill-in cook asked.

"Hmm, I think today I'd like Bacon and Eggs**(3)**" Lavi spoke in wonder.

As he waited for his food to be finished, he scanned his eyes around the tables. He noticed that Kanda woke up before he did which wasn't a real surprise. Sometimes Lavi thought if the Japanese exorcist ever slept.

"Here you go." The cook gave him his plate. Lavi snatched and started to fly towards Kanda, who was eating his daily soba.

"Heeelllloooo Yuu--" before he could finish his 'chan' Kanda had his Mugen up. Lavi gulped and sat across him, fearing his life.

"So, Yuu..." Lavi began hoping that Kanda would think of a conversation. The bookman-in-training was to lazy to think of one. As he got no response from Yuu he laid his head on the table.

"Your no fun to talk to!!" He complained.

"If I'm not fun to talk to then why are you sitting with me? Dumb ass bunny."

Lavi gasped, "It knows how to talk!!"

Kanda was thinking that the chopsticks he was holding were indestructible because his grip on it was causing his hands to hurt. Lavi swore he saw fire behind Kanda. As they continued to eat, more and more people were filling up the cafeteria. None of them dared to sit with Kanda.

"Lavi! Kanda!" Linali called out to them. They turned their heads to see Linali approaching them and Allen was behind them, hanging his head down. Instead of ordering food like Kanda thought he would, Allen just sat next to Lavi while Linali sat besides him. The other two exorcists gaped at Allen.

"Allen? Your not going to eat?" They both said in unison.

"Ah, sorry I'm not that hungry," Allen forced a smile but Lavi and Linali couldn't tell. Kanda continued to eat his soba as he eyed Allen from the corners of his eyes. Something was strange with the Moyashi. He stopped eating at the cafeteria sine that 'thing', in Kanda's words, happened. The British Exorcist rested his face on his palm while his elbow was perched upon the table. His other hand rested on the table, his expression was one of boredom. He was looking away from the group, while the Chinese Exorcist and Lavi chatted away.

"Did you hear about..."

"Eh no way! That seriously happened?"

"I know! I can't believe that... ... ... he totally doesn't deserve it."

"Well... can we do... it."**(4)**

Allen was only picking up tid bits of the conversation from them but he didn't care. Kanda was observing Allen's behaviour. Usually, knowing Moyashi, he would also be in the conversation. Something wasn't right... Kanda placed his two chopsticks neatly on the cup**(5)**. He stood up abruptly and started to leave.

"Oi Yuu-chan were are you going?" questioned the red head.

"Out. And stop calling me that!" He sent an icy glare towards Lavi who only waved back at him with a grin. The Japanese Exorcist walked out through the exit.

"I think I'm going to go too," Allen excused himself.

"Woah! Leaving as soon as Yuu-chan did?" Lavi snickered, "Something going on between you to?"

Lavi was greeted by claws at his throat, "I kid I kid!!"

Allen left.

**ClashClash +-Training hall-+ ClashClash**

Kanda drew out his Mugen, "Why did you follow me?"

'Because I didn't want to be surrounded by exorcists...' Allen thought.

Kanda 'che'd as he went on with his training. Just some plain old sword swings and speed training was what he always did. At the moment, weights were strapped down on his legs. The weights all together weighed 220 pounds and yet he could still go at a pretty decent speed. 'Kanda sure does have a lot of agility.' The secret Noah thought. He hasn't seen anyone move as fast as him besides Linali. But, that was only when she had dark boots on. Allen was mesmerized at his abilities that he didn't realize that he was staring.

A loud whistle ran through the hall and the exorcists rounded around the middle of the room.

"What's happening?" Allen questioned Kanda. The white haired boy has never been to the training halls, preferring his room more.

Kanda sighed, "It's basically a match off between exorcists. No rules besides killing each other."

"I see," Allen put up a hand to his chin, "You participate in these?"

Kanda scoffed, "Rarely. I don't see the point to it I'd rather continue my training."

"Then why don't you?"

The Japanese Exorcist sighed, irritated from the questions, "I'll get kicked out. I've tried it before."

A round man came to the middle of the room. He wore a white shirt and pants, a simple design.

"EXORCISTS!!" he yelled through the microphone, "WHO WOULD LIKE TO CHALLENGE THE STANDING CHAMPION, LANCE?!"

No one raised their hand until a bold exorcist did, "I will sir!" (I'm not explaining their outfits, use YOUR imaginations.)

"MAY I HAVE YOUR NAME?!"

"Rosario sir!" The Spanish exorcist yelled back.

"WELL ROSARIO, COME UP HERE AND FIGHT!"

Rosario coolly stepped up towards the stage, while his opponent just stomped up.

The beefy looking Lance said, "Eh? I'm fighting a shrimp like you?"

"Don't make fun of me sir, let's have a good fight." Rosario stood in his ready position.

"START FIGHT!" The announcer yelled as he blew his whistle from the sidelines.

Rosario plucked out a rose from his hair, "Innocence, activate!" The rose glowed a cold green. It multiplied in size and the thorns became more viscous.

"Hmph, Innocence activate," Lance threw a rock up into the air and it too, glowed green. The rock started to crumble and turned into a thick looking sand. The fight went on for ten minutes, Rosario was loosing his stamina but Lance was perfectly fine.

"Looks like victory is mine!" The beefy exorcist announced and he crushed Rosario with his sand innocence. Rosario was quickly taken to the hospital in the Order.

"THE UNSTOPPABLE LANCE WINS!!" The chunky man said as he started to walk towards the middle of the room.

"WHO WILL BE THE NEXT--" He was cut off as he saw a particular exorcist start to walk. Kanda Yuu.

The announcer, Bob (we'll just call him that), was taken aback. He'd never seen Kanda participate.

"Hah! Another weakling!" Lance burst out laughing. Kanda didn't move but Allen could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Oi," Lance continued to laugh, "Are you done laughing yet?"

He wiped his last tear from his eyes and playfully said, "Whatever you say you're still gonna lose ya know."

"Go Kanda!!"

"Beat his ass!!"

The other exorcists cheered on the Japanese male. The cold glare that Lance shot them didn't make them stop. Kanda took this time to inspect the beefy guy. He towered over Kanda, probably in his late 20's. Unshaven and unkempt. Disgusting was all Kanda could think.

"Guerrilla lets fight."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Lance's anger over took him as he blindly let his innocence attack Kanda. All Kanda had to do was step to his right and he easily dodged it.

"Innocence," Kanda slid his two fingers across Mugen, "Activate!"

(I'm not gonna talk about this fight, it's not important.)

"H-how, is this p-possible?" The Guerrilla asked as he collapsed to his knees unconscious.

Bob was so shocked that he didn't know the fight ended. Which sadly only lasted two minutes.

"F-Fight over!!"

Lance was carried away to the hospital.

"WHO WILL FIGHT THE NEW CHAMPION, KANDA?!" Bob quickly recovered from his shock.

"I will," Allen raised his hand lazily.

"WELL THEN COME ON UP LITTLE BOY!!" Bob yelled over to him.

Allen couldn't wait till he got to beat up Kanda. He snickered evilly to himself, payback.

"FIGHT START!!"

Allen activated his innocence. People gasped at being able to see a parasite in action.

"Ready to lose Moyashi?" Kanda smirked.

"We'll see who will have the last laugh." Allen launched his claw at Kanda.

As they clashed weapons, the other exorcist stared at them in fascination. They were both equally matched with one another. As 15 minutes passed, Allen was starting to run out of breath. Kanda was perfectly fine. He still had his weights on too. 'Am I always this weak?' Allen thought to himself as they clashed weapons again. 'Why is everyone around me improving while I--!' He blocked one of Kanda's merciless attacks. 'Why am I... so... weak?'

"Damn!!" The British exorcist yelled as he thought those words. 'Why am I like this? I try so hard and yet...' Flashbacks of how Allen ruthlously trained to become better. More and more better and yet... He was still useless. Those words stung him hard. Was he really useless? Just an extra weight added to everybody's shoulders? 'No! I can't be thinking those thoughts!'

'But... What if I am...' Allen gritted his teeth. Anger over flowed him. His eyes no longer possessed the warmth that they always held. Instead, they were replaced with cold, hatred. So much hate. Hate hate hate!!

"DIE KANDA!!" Allen yelled as he blindly charged at the other exorcist. Kanda didn't see this coming and he barley dodged. Allen's claw hit the ground, dust scattered everywhere from the impact. The exorcist that were watching them couldn't see what was going on.

"Oy what happened?"

"Crap I can't see!!"

An unnatural black and gray spread along the white floor of the training hall. 'Kill-kill-kill, Kill exorcists!!' Were the thoughts that Allen was thinking. He turned around towards Kanda and gave him a psychotic grin.

"I'll kill you!!" He pummeled his Innocence at Kanda. 'Shit what's happening?' Kanda struggled as he blocked the attack. He looked closely at Allen, gasping from shock. As he looked at Allen's face, he saw how much hate was in him.

"Che, how annoying," Allen sneered. He added more strength to his claw as he tried to over take Kanda's block.

"Allen! Listen to me!!" Kanda yelled in a whisper, "Your _turning_!"

Allen snapped back into his self-conscious state. He was no longer on a murder rampage, "W-What?"

"Go before the others see your _state_."

Allen had no choice but to run.

* * *

**(1) You know... the thing...**

**(2) They all wear the second outfit that they get.**

**(3) Mmmm, bacon and eggs.**

**(4) LMAO I SO didn't mean to type that out! The original sentence was supposed to be, "Well, what can we do about it." I didn't realize it said "Well can we do it." Until I reread that part. I was like, 'omg... I'm a pervert for not realizing that I typed it out.'**

**(5) You know that cup thingie. I have no clue what it is for.**

**I felt sooo disappointed with the fight scene so I redid it. lol I'm too scared to click on the review button ;-;  
**


	4. Family and Sanity

**Uh, Allen is gonna be KIND OF insane -cough- Sorry for it being short  
**

Running through the halls of the head quarter's, Allen got lost. Again. No matter how long he lived there he always gets lost. He ran outside to the forest in front of the building. Running past the Gate Keeper wasn't a good idea. Running past the Gate keeper in Noah form wasn't a good idea either.

"NOAH ALERT!! NOAH ALERT!!" The objects voice rang through the halls. The exorcists inside were leaping in joy. They were finally going to eliminate their first Noah. 'Shit,' Allen thought to himself, 'Now isn't a good time!!' He ran into the forest. He soon quickly found it populated by various exorcists.

"Do you see him Mart?" An exorcist with pink hair asked Mart.

"No," Mart responded. He heard a bush russel, "Or maybe I have." He motioned the pink haired girl towards a bush. Taking causious steps they made their way towards it. 'No I'm going to get caught!'

Without warning, Allen sprung out of the bushes and started his way towards the cliff. The other two exorcists behind him made a cry.

"We've found the Noah!! He's over here!!" Allen could hear more and more footsteps follow him. In an abrupt stop, he noticed that he finally made it towards the cliff of the place.

'Maybe running towards here wasn't a good idea,' he thought.

_Bang!_

Everything seemed to go in slow motion to Allen, someone had shot him. Using his last strength, he turned his head around. His eyes widened as he noticed his Master with his gun out. He never thought that _he_ would die by his Masters hands. His legs couldn't support him anymore and he fell foward, down the cliff.

"ALLEN!!" Was the last thing he heard.

**+- Falling -+**

As gravity pulled him down towards the ground Allen was stiff. He didn't move one muscle, he couldn't even think. Was this the way he really was going to die? His vision began to blur, he saw a black dot coming down towards him. He slowly reached out with his hand, "Linali..." She was falling towards him at a faster speed, tears dripping from her eyes. A few meters apart, so close and yet, Allen collided with the hard ground beneath him.

Linali paused as she landed on her feet. Allen was covered by a pool of red, his limbs were broken in different ways. She held her hand on her mouth in fear that she would throw up from the stench that has aroused. She peeked through her eyes and saw the hallow look in Allen's eyes. He was looking directly at her. Her and only her. She vaguely saw his lips moving. No voice came out as she tried to decipher what he was saying.

Li...na...li...?

A shock went through her body. He was saying _her _name over and over.

Li...na...li...

Li...na...li...

His mouth moved in a different way.

Pe...le...ase...

'Please,' she thought.

He...p

'Was that help?'

M...

A thought struck her, was he still alive? But no one could live throughout that fall without using their innocence. She ripped part of her clothes and tied it around her nose and mouth, the stench was unbearablele. She carefully picked him up, "Allen please hang in there...!"

Tears stung her eyes as they slid down her cheeks, "Innocence Activate."

In a full blast, she headed towards the nearest town. **(1) **She stopped as she noticed a mansion. Without wasting any precious time, she knocked on their door. A young lady opened the door, dressed in a luxurious dress.

"Please help him!" Linali cried.

The ladies hand went to her mouth as she covered a gasp. She motioned for Linali to follow her as she ran into the building.

**+- Mansion -+**

'Where am I?' Allen thought. He wanted to get up but every muscle in his body was sore. 'Didn't I die...?' He vaguely remember when he fell down the cliff.

"Your still here?" he heard a snappy voice talk.

He felt someone shift beside him, "Of course, I'm his friend. I will stay here until he wakes up, Ms. Kinghart."

"But you've been here for a week." the voice spoke again.

"I know..."

'Is that Linali? What is she doing here?'

He felt himself grow warmer, he twitched his arm. 'Am I rapidly healing...?'

Gently opening his eyes, he scanned the room. It seemed like a place were rich people would treat the sick. He looked and noticed that Linali was beside him with a wide smile.

"Allen," tears slid from her eyes, "Your okay."

Feeling more comfortable with his body, he sat up.

"W-Wait Allen, you can't sit up! Your hurt!"

"I'm fine."

He started to take of his bandages and noticed the surprise look on both of the females.

"How did you heal so fast young man?" The snappy voice asked.

He looked over to her with a glare, "I don't know."

The ladies dark hair was in a bun. Her facial features were awfully sharp-looking. Her eyes were narrowed together, making them look almost as if they were black. She wore a dark dress which had many little details.

A different person came in. She looked beautiful compared to the snappy lady. Her hair was a rich brown that was in slight curls. The hair reached to her shoulder blades. Her chocolate eyes imitated a warmth to her. She dressed in a rich purple type dress.

"Are you okay? Umm..." She signaled for his name.

Not dropping his glare he said, "Allen."

"Oh well I'm Alice Kinghart, nice to meet you," she spoke happily.

Allen didn't bother with a 'nice to meet you.' For some reason, he didn't feel like being nice to anyone. Standing up, he noticed that his left arm was completely covered. He figured that Linali must've bandaged him up because the other two weren't asking about his arm.

"Do you need anything?" The girl asked him.

"No," Allen replied as he started to take the bandages of his left arm off. When the sickly red color appeared he heard a gasp from the snappy lady.

"If you have a problem with my left arm leave now," he poisonously said.

"Allen what is with you? Your never like this," He heard Linali said. He ignored her question as he continued to take of his bandages.

"Y-you," Ms. Kinghart pointed a shaky finger at Allen, "That _**thing**_."

This sparked Allen's interest, "Thing?"

"You're supposed to be dead!!" She said violently, "Why are you still alive?!"

"Mom what are you talking about?" Alice questioned Ms. Kinghart.

Allen grinned wickedly, "So you are the person that abandoned me?"

Linali looked at Allen's expression. She has never seen him like this. His face looked... twisted. His eyes seemed to have something in them which she couldn't point out.

"A-Allen?" She spoke softly.

"Shut up!" He spun around and smacked her across the face with his right hand. Linali stared at him wide eyed. He turned to Ms. Kinghart and approached her slowly. Alice was up against the wall in fright.

"Ne, **_mother_**, wasn't it nice that you left me all alone?" He was in front of her. Face to face. Ms. Kinghart took a couple of steps back.

"Yes! And you should've died!" She spat at him, "Why couldn't you be normal like Alice?!"

"M-mother," Alice was in total confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Ms. Kinghart ignored her daughter as she took the nearest object and threw it at Allen's face. He stopped it with his right hand which know transformed into a darker version of his innocence. The object turned into dust as it came into contact with him.

"What are you you freak?!" The snappy lady took another step back.

Allen chuckled.

Allen laughed.

Allen laughed hysterically.

"Your killer!!" He said with a crazed expression. Activating his innocence, he charged at her.

* * *

**To make things clear:**

**Since Allen is the Noah of death, he can't really be killed. But there is a special way of how!! Since he was like near death or w/e he rapidly healed. Faster then Kanda to be honest. His right hand is like a darker version of his Crown clown innocence. His innocence is crown clown. He can activate it while he is in noah form. he can activate his right arm in white form too. So he can have both of them up at the same time. He is losing sanity too, it's his Noah's fault.  
**

**1) Where IS the stupid order?**

* * *

Q and A with Allen and Lavi:

Allen: Hello this is Allen Walker nice to meet you, "bow"

Lavi: If you have any questions about this story we will answer you. The authoress feels like she is making this story kind of vague.

Allen: She also hasn't decided if it is a Yullen or AllenxLinali either.

Lavi: So ask questions in the reviews and we will try to answer them "Smile"

End of Q and A


	5. Leaving Forever

"Your killer!!" He said with a crazed expression. Activating his innocence, he charged at Ms. Kinghart.

"Allen stop!!" Linali hit Allen's back with her innocence, "This is not like you, what are you doing?!"

Allen turned to her, "Why am I doing this? Are you bloody blind?!"

"This woman should die!" Allen's right hand started to glow with a dark color, "No, not just this woman. The whole family should!"

Taking his chances, he sprung at Alice.

"Kyaaa!!" Alice closed her eyes as she waited for his weapon to make contact with her.

Linali interrupted Allen's attack by kicking his side, causing him to crash through a wall.

"If that's what you think, then I won't let you!" She got into her fighting stance. Allen gripped the broken wall to support him as he got up. His whole back side was bloodied up. The red liquid dripped on his face, hair, floor and his legs.

"Damn it you're so annoying! Just die already!" Allen spat at her, "Why are you even here?! Don't you know how much of a problem you cause for everyone?!"

"Alle--"

"You are so useless! Being saved by everyone!! Why do I even bother facing you each day?!"

"Allen stop it..."

"How many people have died because of your good-for-nothing mistakes?!"

"Allen stop!" Linali covered her ears as she listened to his insults. Closing her eyes as she allowed tears to flow down her cheeks.

"You don't _deserve_ to live!" He ran up towards her and took a swing with his innocence.

_SPLAT!!_

Linali didn't feel the impact. Slowly, opening one eye she gasped.

"A-Alice?"

Alice had jumped in front of the attack. Allen's innocence penetrated her stomach.

"Che, why is everyone trying to be hero's today?" He placed his right hand on her face.

"L-Linali, save m-mother..." were the last words she said. Allen's Noah power rotted her head. He slide his innocence out of her. Having no more support, her limp body fell down. Linali stared in shock at Allen.

Ms. Kinghart watched in terror as her daughter died. Never in her life has she felt so shocked. Her perfect child had died by the hands of a mutant. The mutant that she gave birth too. All the years that she spent with Alice, teaching her how to be perfect. All of it went down the hole in one day. Out of rage, she looked around and noticed a fork lying on the floor **(1)**. She quitley picked it up, gripping it hard.

As soon as the body hit the floor Linali noticed something different about Allen. A look of pure shock.

"Linali..." He looked at her.

Tears clouded his eyes as he silently chocked out apologies. **(2)**

"Did I re-really do this?" he asked her in a faint voice.

"Allen..." Linali placed her hand against his cheek. Before she could say her next words, a sickening sound was heard.

"Urk!" Allen turned his head around and noticed that Ms. Kinghart had stabbed him with a fork.

"Die you mutant!!" She stabbed him repeatedly, fueling out her anger. Allen didn't move.

"Die..." she sobbed as she lost the feelings in her legs. Tears were dripping down her face as she sat there.

**x-x Headquarters x-x**

Allen sat in his room, he refused to come out after what happened. Linali and Lavi tried to even make him come out for food at the cafeteria. Hell they even made Kanda 'pretend' to show concern which didn't turn out very well.

Flashback

"Please Yuu-chan!" Lavi was on his knees in front of Kanda.

"If you call me that one more time I'll shave you from head to toe," He told Lavi as his hand moved for Mugen's hilt.

"Ah! How bout I won't call you that for one week if you try!" Lavi was going for his last chance.

"Che fine," Kanda swore he saw angels surround Lavi.

_knock knock_

No answer. He looked at Lavi who had a piece of paper in his hands. 'Read it' he mouthed.

"Mo-Allen when are you coming out?"**(3)**Kanda read. He still had no reply.

"P-lease I. Am. So worried. About you," Kanda said in the most uninterested tone. Still there was silence.

"BAKA MOYASHI! OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR KNOW!!" He took a kick with all his might and broke Allen's door.

"There my job is done," and so Kanda left.**(4)**

Flashback over

**X-X**

'Um, Allen?' Linali walked into Allen's room. He was prompted against his bead with his head down.

'Allen?' She repeated his name again and still, there was no response from him.

She reached out with her hand. As she barley touched his shoulder, Allen's instincts kicked in and he grabbed her wrist with his right hand which was now activated. The insane grin played upon his face once again. He jumped on her so she was lying on the floor.

'Al...len...' Linali barley said his name. She was so frightened.

'**Say good bye my sweet Linali!**' He raised his left hand and activated his innocence. He moved his left hand in a stroke but the floor turned into goop and absorbed Linali. ...Were Am I... Linali thought. As she landed on the floor, she found herself in a pitch black room.

'**You thought you could escape me?**' Linali looked around herself for the source of the voice. One thing she was sure of, that it didn't sound like Allen's.  
She noticed a light coming from above. she covered her eye's since it was so bright.

'**Hahahahahahaha!! You are way to slow!!**' she didn't know what he was talking about until she felt as if she was... cut half. She looked down and saw blood spray everywhere. Her upper body fell on the floor backwards while her legs to the side. Something struck her to cut of her legs.

'W-What is happening?' She thought to herself as she tried to move them. But she noticed that there was blood spurting out from her shoulders. The red liquid sprayed her pale face. Both of her arms have been cut off.

'**The best for last!!**' She saw Allen's Insane face float above for as his innocence started to cut of her neck slowly. She could feel the blood dripping out of her and the pain was unbearable. She let out a blood hurtling scream.

**x-x**

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!!" Linali sat up in her bed, she could feel the sweat on her body. 'It was just a bad dream, just a bad dream!' She repeated in her head. She got out of her bed, thinking that walking it out would make her forget about it.

Ever since that time when Allen lost it, she has been having nightmares. It didn't help that Allen wasn't coming out of his room. She stopped outside his broken door. Sighing, she put her hand on the handle and turned it.

As Linali stepped inside the room, she felt a cold breeze pass by. Closing the door gently, she proceeded into the room.

"Allen?" She called out gently but, no reply.

"Allen?" She spoke a little louder. As she went inside, she noticed the window open. She looked around the room and noticed Allen was no where in sight.

Running to the window, she yelled out his name again, "ALLEN!!"

**x-x**

**2 years later**

"Call! Royal Flush!" A white haired person yelled out in a circle of middle aged men.

"What?! Impossible another round!" The old men yelled out again as he dug into his pockets for more money.

"Sure sure, whatever you say," said the young person, "Just make sure you don't accidentally end up losing your houses," he giggled as he shuffled the cards in an almost impossible way. All of the spectators were thinking,_ He is a beast!!_

A few seconds later...

"Call! Four of a kind!" The boy said again.

"Gah! I give up!" He placed the money he owed in a pile and got up to leave. The others in the circle did the same.

A spectator asked, "Kid, what's your name?"

The white haired person answered, "Allen Walker."

"Well, Allen Walker, I suggest you stay clear of the nights." He told him.

"And why is that?" Allen asked as he put the money in his backpack.

"Those scoundrels love to get their money back... the punching back style," The spectator told him nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Allen slung the pack over his shoulders and left.

At night everything was still and Allen strolled through the streets. He didn't feel like sleeping just yet. After a while, he heard feet shuffling. He pretended to not hear.

In a matter of seconds, two strong arms captured him. The person was holding him by his arms.

"HAHA I knew I'd find ya shrimp!" The old man from before stated as he looked at Allen.

"Yea beat him to a pulp boss!" The person who was holding Allen yelled.

**Smack**

**Punch**

**Crack!!**

"Ugh... boss the last sound wasn't a good thing," The person holding Allen nervously said.

"Psh whatever lets go," The boss excused the little cracking noise. But, as soon as the person let go of Allen, the boss turned pale.

"Boss? What's the matter?" The lackey asked.

We'll just call him boss for now. Boss pointed a shaky finger at Allen's body. At the current moment he was decapitated. His body lay across the cement while his head was standing up next to it. His face held an expression of shock.

The two guys stood absolutley still.

The lackey looked at Boss, "No way did you just kill him?"

Boss looked at the dead body, "I-I guess."

As they kept looking at the body, it started to twitch.

"KYA!! Did you see that boss?!" The lackey screamed as Allen's body started to work by itself.

"Haha! Did you think it was going to be THAT easy to kill me?" A voice asked.

The two people looked on the floor and noticed the head talk with an evil expression on his face.

"You can both go to hell!" The body stood by itself and activated it's right hand. It glowed a black color.

"B-boss r-run!" The lackey sprinted but was cut down immediately.

"Say your prayers!" Allen said grimly. The body reappered behind Allen's head and picked the head up.

Allen spoke, "Now now, it's your turn you know?"

As the head and body reattached Boss tried to run away.

"It's always more fun when the run," Allen easily caught up with Boss.

"Die, no one would miss a person like you," He said quietly as he quickly cut off Boss's head.

_It's always fun to do this..._ Allen though as he licked the tip of his weapon. Tasting the blood of his latest victims always made him excited.

**1. The fork magically appeared there!!**

**2. Allen didn't know what was happening.**

**3. Lol he was going to call him "Moyashi" BTW read it like he isn't even trying.**

**4. GO KANDA!!**

**Sorry guys I'm putting this story on hold atm. Can't think of any ideas x.x. And i've decided that there might be no pairings. Sorry. I might change my mind though.**

**I cosplayed as Kanda during fanime. It got SO FRICKIN HOT in my outfit. And tip for all of those who read this: Never buy long wigs. It's a pain to brush them.**

**Next year I'm going as Squalo from Hitman Reborn. Oh god... Another long wig.**


	6. Note!

Hello everyone. Sorry this is just a note not a chapter. I do have chapter six done but it's not that good. I keep re-reading it and it just doesn't click in my mind. To tell you all the truth, I'm kind of losing determination in this fan fiction. I don't know why I just am. I can either do this:

A) End it in the next 1-3 chapters. The updates will be faster but the chapters will be shorter.

B) End it in the next 10 chapters plus. The updates will be slower but the chapters will be longer.

So I want to hear what you guys think. A or B.

And as my final note: All Mary Sues should die.

-Noheals


	7. Note two!

Due to popular demand, lol, I've decided to go with B. Though you people were probably thinking this is a chapter. Sorry.

If I were to go with A, I would've probably killed of Allen... but in B I won't... maybe. -looks around-

Feel free to submit idea's in reviews. God knows I might use them. I'm thinking of a scenario where Cross meets Allen. Not sure yet.

My last note, I'll try to post the new chapter in 1-2 weeks. Why 1-2 weeks? I need to think of a friggin scenes to fill in the plot. I already know how it ends.

Oh and people who were thinking 'Noes, he's not making a Yullen', I'm writing one right know. I'll type out the summary. People who don't want to know just... don't read.

/ _Allen Walker is in a marriage contract with the Lee family, but he has other things in mind. How will Kanda, the bodyguard of Linali, react to her suitor having the hots for him? AllenxKanda_ /

Yes, Allen is the seme in the story. Why? Cause I fucking said so. Sorry for my language. I already have the first half of the chapter done.


End file.
